A Broken Promise
by Sarroush
Summary: When Tsunade woke up from her coma, she made a promise to Shizune. A promise she would eventually have to break. Takes place during chapters 489 and 601. Includes yuri.


**Disclaimer : Naruto & its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author's note :** I always wanted to write a Tsunade x Shizune fic. I just had no idea what to make of the plot. I finally figured it'd be better doing a oneshot instead. The first part of this fic takes place during Chapter 489 while the second one is during Chapter 601.

Includes yuri. Enjoy.

* * *

"Sh...Shizune?" The raspy voice of an old woman. Was it mine? I hoped not. I enjoyed having a somewhat mature yet not that old voice. No one answered. I guess I wasn't loud enough. I tried letting out another weak sound, but my throat was dry and my body too weak. I tilted my head a bit, just enough to look at my surroundings. I had no idea where I was.

_Is the village safe? The villagers? What happened? Where is Pain?_

As these questions coursed through my mind, I suddenly felt something shift next to me. Turning my head a bit, my heart shattered. My apprentice and attendant was holding onto my wrinkled hand, eyes closed, mumbling "Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama."

I tried calling her once more but to no avail. She had clearly been crying. Just the thought that I might be the cause of her tears destroyed me. This girl had always stuck with me, regardless of how demanding, strict or unreasonable I was. She had never once thought of leaving me. At least, I assumed so, given she was still with me after all those years. I trusted her with my life. With my everything. At first I thought taking care of her would be a chore. I had taken her under my wing because she was Dan's niece. But I eventually grew a liking to her. She was smart, a quick learner, enthusiastic, very energetic and studious. Not to say she wasn't like that as an adult, but she was quite surprising. You didn't find that in most kids.

_Shizune...Thank you for always being there to look out for me._

I wanted to hold her but my body wouldn't move. I had to make someone know I was awake, that I needed food and water. Those ought to restore my energy.

Determined, once more I tried to speak up.

"Shi-"

This time it was a bit louder. At least it seemed that way given Shizune stirred a bit.

"Shizune..."

This made her wake up and look at me with those sleepy and baggy eyes. First as though they had seen a ghost and then tears welled in them as she smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Tsunade-sama!"

"Shizune...That hurts..."

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" She repeated my name over and over again. It gave me flutters, seeing how much she cared for me. A bit of my chakra had slowly started to come back, and my skin returned to its youthful illusion.

"Shizune," I pulled her away a bit and cupped her cheek, making her look at me. Her deep black eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Tsunade-sama..."Tears streamed down her face once more.

Seeing Shizune in pain would make anyone want to comfort her.

"Forgive me," she let out barely audible and with a whimper.

"Forgive you? For what?" I asked in confusion as one of the medics brought me a glass of water.

"Tsunade-sama, please, drink."

I nodded slowly, taking the glass from his hand. I held it shakily. Shizune noticed and wrapped her slender fingers around my own, gripping the glass. She helped bring it to my lips for a few sips. As the glass was slowly set aside, I asked the medic to bring me food. I needed to restore my chakra or else I'd look like a flimsy old woman again. A look I most certainly despised.

Nodding, the medic quickly left. Shizune was clearly looking anywhere but at me.

"Shizune," this time I called out a bit stronger, the water having helped sooth the earlier dryness of my throat. "Look at me. What is there to forgive?"

The younger woman shook her head as she got up and whispered, "I'll go help them with the food."

I quickly grabbed her hand, surprised I could move without as much trouble, for the moment at least.

"Sit," it was an order. And no matter how much Shizune wanted to resist, it was an order from the Hokage, not her late-uncle's lover or her mistress. She had no choice but to concede as she sat back down on her knees.

"Now, tell me-"

I was interrupted when three medics walked in with trays filled with food. I would have been enraged had they come empty handed. I let the second interruption slide.

"Here you go, Tsunade-sama."

I eyed Shizune, but decided to eat first. Whatever was going on in her head, I had a better chance understanding when I wasn't fighting to keep myself awake. As I began eating through my trays, they brought another three. Good. The more food, the more chakra. Going through the six trays in less than ten minutes, I ordered more food. Another six trays came. It wasn't enough!

"Tsunade-sama! Please slow down! You're eating too fast!" I barely heard Shizune as I wildly ate through my plates.

"Keep the food coming! My chakra hasn't recovered yet! I need more food! More chakra! Or else my jutsu will wear off and I'll be an old hag again!"

"I understand, but we're out of supplies. Please take a break until everything is restocked," she said looking slightly more cheerful.

With my mouth full, I looked towards Shizune.

The pig let out an "Oink?!" Shizune held Tonton tighter and let out yell.

"NO! YOU CAN'T EAT HER! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

Raising my eyebrow, I asked, "What the hell are you talking about?" Eating the pig had never even crossed my mind, regardless of how hungry I was. I was looking at the person behind her.

"I'm glad you've recovered," Kakashi had just walked in. "I was two seconds away from being named Hokage. Not my kind of job, truth be told."

"Mmm, agreed," I replied, swallowing my food.

Kakashi and Shizune filled me in on the current happenings revolving around Madara and the joint alliance. Clearing out my throat, I told him to call a planning session to prepare for the upcoming war. As he left, the medics cleared out the plates and trays around me. Shizune was going to leave when I firmly told her to stay put and sit next to me.

As I was going to speak, a medic came in once again to ask if I needed anything else until the food was resupplied. A third interruption. And the last one I would tolerate.

"I'm fine. Now, no one comes into this room until further notice. That includes you, the two old naggers and anyone else who might even consider it."

The medic nodded and quickly made haste out of the room.

"What about Sakura-san?" Shizune quietly asked.

"She can come see me after we're done here. At least now we have somewhat of a semblance of privacy," I said as I took her hand in mine.

"I'm sorry," she said looking away.

"Shizune. Talk to me. What is it you're sorry for?"

"I ...iled..." I couldn't hear anything. She was mumbling and shaking. I was running out of patience.

"Shizune!" I raised my voice.

"I, I failed you. I couldn't protect you. Please forgive me, Tsunade-sama!" She unwound her fingers from my own, and bowed, her head touching the floor.

My eyes widened at this. Shizune was bowing to me, begging me to forgive her?

"For what am I to forgive you?" I let out with a sigh. She was probably exaggerating. She looked at me, tears beginning to form.

_Aah, she's going to cry._

"You didn't do anything wrong, Shizune. You shouldn't be blaming yourself."

"B-but...I"

I silenced her with a finger on her lips. I put my hand behind her head, and brought her to my chest. "It's not your fault. There is nothing to forgive," I said, trying to sooth her. Gently pushing her away less than an inch, I placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you for looking after me," a small smile crept up my lips as I looked at her teary eyed face, wiping a fresh tear from her cheek.

"Tsunade-sama..." I could see the young woman's blush. She shied away, not wanting me to notice.

For some reason, that sparked desire in me. Desire I hadn't felt since Dan's death. I wanted her. I wanted his niece. I couldn't wrap my head around it, around the reasoning. I didn't want to barrage myself with questions. Questions similar to, "Do I want her because she's related to Dan? Is she Dan's replacement? Is this the right thing to do? Am I just feeling lonely?" I had no intention of dealing with any of these. I decided to shut that part of my brain down. I wanted Shizune. That was all that mattered at the moment. For once I wanted to forget reason. She, who had always been there for me, always looked after me, scolded me, held me and trusted me. The thought of nearly dying, of leaving her alone almost brought tears to my eyes. I didn't want her sad. She could get angry, yell at me and even scold me, but I would never allow sadness in her heart.

She seemed confused as she slowly turned her eyes to me. I grabbed her chin as she subconsciously closed her eyes. Leaning down a bit, I brought my lips to hers. Unspeakable softness. Her lips were extremely tender. She slowly opened her eyes when I pulled away.

Her eyes were glazed over with desire. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed with fervent need. She wanted this? Shizune wanted this too?! It surprised me, however I didn't stop her. We both needed this. Letting my hands slide to her waist, I held her tightly as my tongue gently asked her lips to part. She complied and in a moment's notice, we were fighting for control. When we parted, our breathing equally heavy, I whispered on her lips, "I want you, Shizune. I want all of you."

"T-Tsunade-sama..." she placed her hands on my chest, gripping the clothing. "I need you, Tsunade-sama..."

Letting out a pleased growl, I began to leave small pecks all over her neck. However, stopped immediately when I heard a small whimper from my attendant.

"Shizune?" I looked to her but she nuzzled in my neck, hiding her face.

"I apologize. It's just...I thought...I thought you would never open your eyes again. I thought I would never be able to hear your voice, see your smile. I was so scared I couldn't protect you. I was terrified," she began crying.

I placed a hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, holding her.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. But I'm fine now, see?" I let out a weak smile as her eyes came to meet mine.

"Tsunade-sama...I know this is selfish...but..." I didn't think she could hold onto my clothes any tighter. I was clearly mistaken. Her knuckles had turned white. "I want to ask something of you."

"Anything, Shizune. Tell me," I whispered, placing my hands on hers to calm her.

"Please, don't leave me. Please. I'm begging you. Promise me I won't have to cry myself to sleep over something like this again..."

It was selfish. As Hokage, the village was to be my top priority no matter what. If sacrificing myself meant saving the Leaf, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I indulged in her selfishness. I wanted to convince myself I could keep such a promise.

I whispered in her ear, "I promise, Shizune."

* * *

I can barely open my eyes. My body...I can't feel my lower half. I use some of the blood on my jaw to summon Katsuyu. She worries, stating she'll stick my body together and heal me. I stop her. Right now, there are those who can be saved. Those who have a better chance.

"The four Kage...bring them over... I can still...save them," I say painfully. My consciousness is slowly fading. This might be the last thing I ever do.

"Shizune..." I whisper to myself, remembering what I had just dreamt.

_Shizune...I'm sorry. I don't think I can...keep my promise anymore. Please, forgive me._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading. While writing the fic, I had to go back for references to those two chapters. I'll be honest here. I did not know that Tsunade's body was basically hacked into two by that giant tree until I actually went through the chapter again. Seeing her small feet in that large panel destroyed me ;_;

In any event, reviews are welcome.


End file.
